


Time To Bide

by candy_pop



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Biblical Lore, Gen, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_pop/pseuds/candy_pop
Summary: Cold.Chilled grass, wet earth.She feels, for the first time, the breeze blowing past her ears, through her hair, across her skin and raising gooseflesh.Eyes closed, she remembers little.





	Time To Bide

Cold.

Chilled grass, wet earth. 

She feels, for the first time, the breeze blowing past her ears, through her hair, across her skin and raising gooseflesh. 

Eyes closed, she remembers little. 

There was... a great and cacophonous light, like the clap of a voice in her head. Eons leading up to it, dark stretches of waiting and dreading and hoping. 

The corpse of that hope now lay beneath the crushing mass of this feeling --  _finally_ feeling. 

She must have fallen from a great height, greater than any of them had imagined it would be. She'd made the journey before, but not like this. 

Not alone. 

Taking her first waking breath, she tastes soil and ash. Her whole body feels charred, skin bubbling with the most unbearable, stabbing heat. She feels more of it than she ever had before, conscious of every bit of flesh, every sound and touch and movement in this minuscule form. 

Then she opens her eyes.

Spread out around her is an endless sea of grass, blue fields reaching out past the glimmering horizon. 

The sky is open above her, cloudless and oppressive.

Her limbs twitch, the body wanting to move on instinct to find somewhere safe and warm. She clenches her fingers, bends her knees. 

There is no one here yet. Nothing to be seen.

The morning star lifts herself off the ground, stands solid on the hilltop against the wind.

She will wait.


End file.
